1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an angle data mark supplier for supplying angle data marks to originals adhered to a cylinder of an image data input scanner, or to auxiliary sheets applied to the originals, in the so-called total scanner system for performing a layout operation required for a printing process through a computer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In order to manufacture a film original-plate for prints such as catalogues, calendars, leaflets and magazines using a total scanner system, a layout designating sheet illustrated with the final printing plan and color originals to be fitted in layout spaces of the layout designating sheet are prepared to manufacture the film original-plate in subsequent procedures. The following description is provided only schematically with reference to input/output operations and to layout/collecting operations, while description of retouch/creative operations is omitted.
Through a digitizer tablet, masking data for trimming and line drawing data are respectively inputted on the basis of a layout designating sheet to be stored in a memory. On the other hand, respective image data are obtained at a predetermined magnification from a plurality of color originals through an input scanner, as hereinafter described in detail, to be stored in memory. The method of setting the magnification is hereinafter described. Then the masking data stored in the memory and corresponding image data of the color originals are sequentially read out by an editor for trimming the images while displaying the images on a color monitor. Such trimming is performed on all of the image data to create layout-processed image data having actual prescribed resolution and size and to store the same in memory. Finally, the layout-processed image data and the line drawing data are fetched from the memory by an output device to combine the same with each other, while creating film original-plates of the completed page make-up in four blocks (representing the colors yellow, red, blue and India black).
In the aforementioned total scanner system, the image data are obtained by the input scanner as follows. The color originals are adhered to a cylinder of the input scanner, which in turn is rotated at a constant speed to perform scanning by parallely moving the scanning head along the direction of the cylinder axis (thus defining a sub-scanning direction), thereby to obtain the image data of the color originals.
The color originals can be adhered to the cylinder at angles different from angles required to input the image data. In this case the image data must also be subjected to coordinate transformation (rotation) processing through the editor while editing, whereby the picture quality is deteriorated and the process time is increased since additional operating time is required for the coordinate transformation. Therefore, the color originals have generally been adhered to the cylinder at angles designated on the layout designating sheet to input the image data.
Such angle adjustment of the color originals has generally been performed through a well-known angle adjuster of an optical original projecting system, and description is now provided of an example of the operational procedure thereof.
As disclosed in Japanese Patent Application No. 72679/1983, for example, a color original is projected on a layout designating sheet mounted on a ruler to register the projected illustration with an illustration in a trimming frame on the layout designating sheet by adjusting the magnification of projection or by moving/rotating the ruler. Then the original is detached from the projected portion to be shifted to the ruler while retaining the ruler at an angle, to temporarily fix the original to the ruler. Then, in the temporarily fixed state, the ruler is parallely moved to bring the original onto a transparent film to be mounted on an input cylinder. Thereafter the original is fixed onto the transparent film by an adhesive tape, thereby to adhere the original to the cylinder at a required angle.
The aforementioned method of adhering the original through the angle adjuster is suitable for a case where the enlargement magnification is relatively high and accuracy is required. However, a relatively long time is required for adhering a single color original. Particularly when a number of color originals must be processed in a short time, as in the case of advertisement leaflets or magazines, a problem is caused by the considerably long time required for adhering the originals in practice.